


Domesticity

by orphan_account



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, it's all gonna be fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of only tangentially connected by the idea of Stefan and Elijah dating. Each chapter is just another little snapshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   It had become almost commonplace to wake up to light, lingering kisses over his skin since he’d started whatever this was with Elijah. What wasn’t commonplace was waking up to various articles of clothing being dropped on him, green eyes barely opening enough to determine they were his clothes before he let out an irritated groan.

   “Good morning to you too, Elijah. Is this your subtle way of kicking me out?” Stefan managed, face still mostly buried in a pillow as he tried to ignore the Original.

   He heard a noise that might have been amused (or exapserated, it was hard to tell) before careful fingers were coaxing his head up. It was hard to keep his sour mood when faced with the fond look in Elijah’s eyes but he made a valiant effort, earning another amused huff and a quick kiss. 

   “Niklaus and I will have guests visiting soon. I’d prefer you to be safe and across the river before their arrival.” 

   His tone didn’t brook argument, despite the warmth in his gaze, and Stefan let out a sigh before sitting up and starting to pull on his shirt. Things were silent for a few minutes, the pair of them preparing for their days with little need for discussion, but the younger vampire couldn’t help but open his mouth again. 

   “You know, my plans for this morning didn’t incude getting kicked out of my own bed. You owe me.” It was particularly petulant of him and he knew it, but judging by the quirk of the Original’s lips he didn’t mind. 

   Elijah didn’t look away from the mirror, adjusting his tie fastidiously as he corrected, “Our bed, Stefan. If you don’t leave before my guests arrive, you’ll get nothing.”


	2. Chapter 2

   Stefan almost made it out of bed without disturbing the sleeping Original. almost. The younger vampire let out a soft huff when he felt the arm loop around his waist, the gentle touch enough to stop his movements, before shifting around until he could peer down at his boyfriend.

   “Stay,” he murmured, pressing a light kiss to Stefan’s hip once he was close enough. “We don’t have to be anywhere.”

   He paused for a moment, as if considering the request, before reaching down to ruffle Elijah’s hair as he corrected, “I have to be cooking breakfast for an angry wolf queen. So, you don’t have to be anywhere, but I do.”

   The argument was enough to make the Original release him, albeit reluctantly, but whatever momentary truce they’d made was ruined the moment Stefan threw a shirt back towards the bed. It took a moment for him to completely understand the unspoken request, dark eyes still filled with sleep as he reluctantly slid the shirt on, fingers making quick work of doing it up even as he let out a sigh.

   “You could simply ask if you wanted me to accompany you.” Elijah chided, the mild irritation in his voice more related to his boyfriend throwing things at him than anything else. “It would be far easier.”

   “But would it get you dressed?”


End file.
